The Switch Up
by zeengnouy
Summary: When Fairy Tail's teams are fed up with each other, Mira comes up with a game. New teams are randomly formed and the team who completes the most missions during the week wins. With crazy pairings, new friends and new enemies are made. It may not be all bad, but this is Fairy Tail. Disaster is inevitable. Follow the guild's adventures as they bond with people they never expected.
1. Chapter 1: The Switch Up

Hi. I'm youngneez, welcome to my story. I'm new to the site and this is my first ever story, so have mercy. But it will be a short, humorous chapter story, about 5-10 chapters, full of BroTPs and crack Bro TPs. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima btw. Enjoy the story :)

The guildhall was finally peaceful. Macao and Wakaba had dozed off in their drunken stupor, Romeo was reading a book, Alzack and Bisca calmly played a game of Go-Fish with young Asuka, and Warren and Max were having a staring contest. With only them and a couple of nameless drinkers, the guild was eerily quiet, besides small murmurs and tapping feet. Mirajane busied herself by polishing the bar counter, which Master Makarov sat atop cross legged, while downing a very potent beverage with a silly grin on his face.

"All I'm saying, Mira darling, is that you should settle down eventually, instead of focusing on everyone else's love life..."

Mira simply rolled her eyes and sighed, as this is a conversation they often have when no one else is around. "Master-"

Before she could even begin her argument, the large guild doors slammed open, revealing a disheveled and dirty Team Natsu.

"Welcome back guys," Mira smiled. "How was your mission?"

There was a second of silence before all hell broke lose. They all started to argue, minus a blubbering Wendy. Lucy began to yell, pointing at her different team members, blaming them for their lack of a reward.

"We almost had it! The mayor was handing us the reward when these two knuckle heads started fighting. They destroyed the entire town hall and we didn't get our reward!"

"He started it" yelled both knuckle heads at the other.

"You're the one who set fire to my clothes, flames for brains" Gray yelled

Natsu's jaw dropped at the accusation. "It's not like you use them in the first place, you pervy stripper. They would have been on the ground a minute later anyways. Besides, you guys were boring me"

This set them into another screaming match, with Lucy shouting at them both.

Mira then turned her attention to Erza who was giving happy one of the most murderous gazes she has ever given.

"Erza, I'm sorry, please don't kill me" Happy cried. He soared down to Erza's feet begging for forgiveness.

Erza snapped her head to the bawling feline and have him a dirty glare. "You betrayed me Happy! And you gave my cake to that horrid she-cat"

"I'm right here you know" Charle screeched "And it wasn't your cake. It was group cake. For everyone. I simply asked Happy to get me slice."

"Everyone knows all cake is my cake!" Erza yelled back. Before either could reply, Erza lunged at the cats, who dodged by flying through the air.

As Erza pounced, so did Natsu and Gray. All while Lucy squawked and Wendy cried.

"Why are you guys like this..." she weeped

Before Mira had a chance to intervene with the chaotic team, Gajeel stomped in grumbling, covering his ears. Behind him came a tired looking Lily, along with a sobbing Juvia and her trail of tears.

"For the love of Earthland, shut the hell up!" Gajeel boomed. This only caused Juvia to cry harder.

One by one, all of the missing teams began to pour in, each one adding to the increasing volume inside the guild. Eventually, all of the core members, Team Shadowgear, the Thunder Tribe, the other Strauss siblings, and Cana, had returned, yelling and complaining about their teams all at once. Then were even fighting with people who they had nothing to do with, starting more brawls.

"They really know how to interrupt a good day," Mira thought to herself. "They'll destroy the guild at this point if someone doesn't stop them".

"Fairy Tail, please stop!" she yells. Nothing. No one even bats an eye at the barmaid, continuing their fights. After a few more attempts to rail in the crowd, Mira decided it was time for plan B. She transformed into her Satan Soul Take Over and flew to the center of the room. She let go an ear piercing battle cry that finally caught everyone's attention. The tears slowed down, the yells faded, projectiles were placed down, and Lucy let go of Natsu and Gray's heads, which she was prepared to smash together, Three Stooges style.

"Thank you Mirajane" Master said, hopping from his place at the bar, strolling to the center of the guild and climbing onto a table. "Now that you are done disrupting those of us who were enjoying our day, what seems to be the problem?"

"I ask for nothing but a loyal and supportive team who does not _back stab_ and _steal cakes_ " Erza seethed, as Charle scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" _I want_ a team that won't destroy everything and ruin the reward" Lucy complained.

"I don't want to team up with this flammable idiot"

"I don't want to team up with this naked icicle"

"It would be nice to not be afraid for my life during every mission" Wendy whimpered

Gajeel then stepped up, with a still sobbing Juvia on the ground, attached to his leg, like a small child. "I want a partner who cries less"

"Gajeel-kun, that is so mean to Juvia!"

"Quit your water works, rain woman!"

Levy then popped from her hiding place, somewhere near Gajeel.

"I would like more mature teammates"

"We're sorry Levy-Chan! We love you" chorused Jet and Droy. They then proceeded to tackle Levy in a bone-crushing hug to the ground.

"And ones that don't suffocate me"

"I don't want teammates to fawn over me all the time. That shits annoying" Laxus grumpled

Cana then looked up from the barrel she was sitting on. "At least you _have_ a team! I want a team!"

"Me too. I'm tired of being stuck here with the old man. I want to go out on missions with a team!" yelled Romeo, from his seat.

"Warren and I never go on missions anymore. It's like he doesn't even care about us anymore! The spark is gone" cried Max. This earned weird looks from everyone.

Shaking his head of all his brats' nonsense, Master Makarov spoke up."It sounds like you're all sick of eachother" he mused.

"That's exactly it!" replied many of the frustrated mages.

"Well then what are you brats gonna do about it?! " huffed Master

This resulted in silence. Everyone looked around sending passive aggressive, yet questioning glances.

"I have an idea" chirped Mira. "We'll play a little game." She had that devilish look in her eye, that told her she would be the only one enjoying this "game".

Everyone groaned in response to her, as they all imagined what the guild match maker had in mind.

"Hey, hey, hey, hear me out! It'll be fun" she yelled back. Although no one answered her, they all looked up to her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I'm going to put your names in this magic hat. I'll pull your names out a couple at a time and those will be your new teams for the next week. You'll go out on some missions with your new team and then we'll see how you feel."

"That's a terrible idea!" yelled out Evergreen. Mira sent her a look that caused the self-proclaimed fairy to shrivel up and retreat, also giving warning to anyone else who dared defy her.

"What's in it for us?" asked Levy

"A break from your team and a nice change in routine." cheered the eldest Strauss.

The mages began looking around, avoiding the she-devil's eyes, sighing, and sucking in their breath. This caused Mira to pout and give into her backup plan.

"And a cash prize to whatever new team completes the most missions" she grumbled, which resulted in happy whispering and a vary of responses.

"I'm all fired up"

"Now you're talking!"

"Rent money, bitches!"

"Gee-hee"

"Oh it's on"

"I still don't think this is a very good idea" murmured Freed.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Freedy! If it turns out good, it's good. If it's disaster, it's a disaster. But this is Fairy Tail. We don't run away from challenges! This is to strengthen our teams and our guild as a whole. And who knows, maybe you'll like your new teams so much, you won't want to switch back" Mira said, stepping up to the table Master Makarov was lounging on.

Mira's pep talk cheered everyone up, every mage chanting the guild's name over and over as Mira set up the magic drawing for the game.

"You brats won't know what you have until it's gone" mumbled Master, under all the commotion.

Everyone was calmed down and seated with their friends, waiting for Mira to begin the drawing. The Exceeds had decided to sit this game out and to look on with Mira and Master. Everyone shushed as Mira mounted the stage. She had what looked like a corny magician's top hat in her hand and a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Alright, so I've just finished entering everyone's name into the raffle into this enchanted hat. When I reach my hand into the hat, a slip of paper will appear in my hand with random names on it, which will be your new teams for tomorrow. Is everyone ready?"

The guild erupted in cheers. Everyone was anxious and excited to get this game started. Maybe it really wouldn't be so bad?

Finally, Mira reached her hand into the magic hat. "The first team is…."

The silence was deafening and the suspense was lethal. Everyone was on the tips of their toes..

"Laxus…."

"Gajeel…."

Most people would not want to be placed on a team with those two brutes, but Freed had both fingers crossed and he silently prayed that he got placed on this team with Laxus. It didn't matter who he was with, as long as Laxus was there. But the odds were not in his favor.

"And Lucy!"

While many exhaled sighs of relief and a few tears slipped from Freed's eyes, Lucy Heartfilia's jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide. She looked over at her two new teammates and they were both scowling. Not because they didn't like Lucy, but because they were just like that. Let's just say Lucy was not looking forward to tomorrow.

As Lucy sat dazed, Mirajane reached her hand back into the hat.

"The next team is Natsu, Juvia, Elfman, and Levy"

"Erza, Cana, Romeo, and Evergreen"

"Wendy, Gray, Bickslow, and Warren"

"Alzack, Freed, Jet, and Max"

"Droy, Bisca, and Lisanna"

For a moment, the whole guild sat around, all either confused, excited or wary.

"Now I've made a board. Get together with your new teammates and pick a team name for the board. We'll use it to keep tally of how many successful missions you complete"

The guild, still silent, stared blankly at Mira. Until the silver haired beauty clapped her hands, then once again, all hell broke loose.

Next Time: The Name Game

Thanks for reading :) Did you like the story? Don't be afraid to tell me. You could leave a comment about what you want to happen, pairings/groupings you wanna see in later stories, hate mail, I don't care, you can tell me anything, I'll probably answer. Follow, favorite, leave a review please, it's all greatly appreciated.

Until next time,

young neez


	2. Chapter 2: The Name Game

Hey guys! Thanks for the kind reviews, you've really made my day. I just want you to know I take everything you say into consideration. Sorry for the wait but I'm back with another chapter, so let's jump into it :)

P.S. I do not own fairytail or the cover image or the characters

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The members of Fairy Tail were running around laughing like chickens with their heads cut off, yelling and cracking jokes about the new team.

Wakaba slipped his ever present wooden pipe out of his mouth. "I give them 48 hours before they destroy all of Fiore"

"I say 24" chuckled Macao

Meanwhile, the participants of the game were perplexed. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Am I upset or happy?

Finally, Alzack let out hearty sigh and rubbed his temple. "This truly is going to be disaster," he stated matter of factly.

Asuka ran around her father's legs rapidly with her signature toy gun. " A 'zaster, a 'zaster, pew, pew." she chanted, mimicking her dad. She then turned and aimed her plastic pistol right at Warren's head, squinting one eye and pushing her tongue out to one side. "Pew, pew!"

Warren's face drooped, as he could not hide his sadness at the toddler's sudden enthusiasm to deliver him a headshot. "Why me?" he whined.

Asuka said nothing, instead she narrowed her deep, but youthfully bright eyes at him and stared directly into his dimmer and darker ones. Without a word, she looked at a floating Happy, silently asking for a boost. He understood and complied, bringing her face to face with Warren. She proceeded to soundlessly raise her toy gun and press the barrel between the boy's eyes. She then looked him dead in the eye and mouthed the words "pew, pew" slowly and meticulously, to get her point across. It was as if she knew something no one else did, and she didn't like it. Warren, ironically, had no idea what was on the young girl's mind or why she was acting this way. Before he could get a word out though, Bisca snatched her child out of the air and scolded her about being "rude" and "slightly morbid". But Asuka cheesed up a big grin in her mother's face and nodded her head to everything she was told, earning her mother's satisfaction. But as soon as Bisca turned her back, Asuka sent Warren another glare and whispered "pew, pew" for a final time, probably for dramatic effect.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The new teams gathered in booths, scattered across the guild hall, to discuss their team names. What should have been a simple task turned into a full blown event.

Lucy sat in a corner booth on one side, while her two giant moody teammates sat on the other side. No one had yet to utter a single word. It was not that they did not like each other, they just did not know each other. Everything Lucy knew about Gajeel involved either his secret budding romance with a certain young Solid-Script mage (who tells Lucy _everything_ ) or his history as a Dragon Slayer. Of course she knew about Phantom Lord and his immense strength, but that was public knowledge. They never had real one on one conversations. The extent of their interactions include Gajeel making fun of Lucy for something and ending the jab with his annoying nickname for her,"Bunny girl", which would only make Lucy scoff playfully or roll her eyes. Seriously, what was up with that nickname?!

But Lucy knew even less about Laxus. When she first joined, he was in his power-crazy phase and then he was exiled for a while, so she never got a chance to get to know him. Gajeel and Laxus had been in brawls before, but as much as they had in common, they never talked. Of course they've all saved each other's asses before in battle, but they were comrades, that was a given. Now that she was sat here alone with two of the gruffest men in the guild made Lucy slight anxious for the inevitable social interaction.

Fed up with the silence, Lucy took a deep breath to gather herself and began to speak. "So what do you guys wanna-"

Laxus did not even let her finish her sentence, he was so sure of himself. "The Thunder Tribe, of course"

"That's just the name of your real team" said Gajeel. He couldn't believe that one of the strongest S-Class mages in Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore, thought that was an acceptable suggestion.

Laxus leaned his head in closer, getting in Gajeel's face. "So what if it is ?! Got a problem with that?" Sure he wasn't power-hungry anymore, but he still had to assert his dominance in new situations. Too bad for him, Gajeel wasn't going down without a fight.

Gajeel leaned in an equal distance, getting right back in Laxus's face. "Nothing against your team man, but I'm not about to be Thunder Boy's sissy sidekick."

Laxus's stare hardened, along with the rest of the muscles in his body. He leaned in even closer, challenging Gajeel. "What are you trying to say, Metal Face?"

Gajeel is not one to shy away from a challenge, leaning in as close as he could. At this point, there foreheads were shoving against each other. Their nostrils were flared and they both had bulging veins in their forehead.

"Electric Prick!"

"Pin Cushion!"

"Your coat is stupid!"

"You're tone deaf"

"That was low, Lightning Rod!"

"Grr- you -"

"Stop it right now, both of you!" yelled Lucy. It had only been a couple minutes and they had already annoyed her to no end. They sounded just like Gray and Natsu. They were usually so much more mature, why was she being punished right now?

"What's your damage, Blondie?" asked Laxus, looking horrified by the loud sound that came out of her mouth, causing both of him and Gajeel to cover their ears. Laxus was only part Dragon Slayer, but his hearing was still extremely advanced. Gajeel could feel her squawk in his fingernails, it was borderline ear splitting.

"You're blonde too, you big idiot!" Lucy screeched

"Relax, Bunny girl, you're gonna break my eardrums"

"Shut the hell up Gajeel!"

Laxus took this as an opportunity to try and sneakily get his way."Thunder Tribe it is"

This caused Gajeel to spring into another protest. "There's no way in hell we're calling ourselves that!"

"You got any better ideas, Bolts for Brains?" demanded Laxus

"Anything is better than the Thunder Tribe. I'd rather call us Hairy Left Nut!" Gajeel yelled.

As they continued to argue, Lucy gets more and more enraged. As Gajeel is about to take a swing at Laxus, he feels a stinging sensation in his arm, like a giant splinter. Surprisingly enough, Laxus experiences a similar pain.

"Ow, what the fuck?!"

"Blondie, why did your weird horse guy just shoot us in the arms!?"

When they spun around to look at Lucy, they did not see her. They craned their heads, searching for her golden blonde head in the crowd, until they spotted her marching up to Mira's chalkboard. She took the white piece of chalk and began to aggressively write something down, making screeching noises and small taps against the board with each stroke, in the first column under teams. Gajeel squinted his eyes to read what the girl had written.

" _Lugheads + Lucy"_ he whispered "Is that supposed to be our team name?!"

"Thunder Tribe sounded way cooler" grumbled Laxus

Before he could quip back, Gajeel watched the angry blonde stomp over to the job board, read a request for a few seconds, and rip it down, all with a scowl on her face. She then proceeded to stomp back over to her team mates, shoving the request into Laxus's chest.

"We're going on this mission first, meet at the train station at noon tomorrow, don't be late" she commanded. "And one of you assholes, take the request to Mira so she can write it down. I'm going home to take a nap, I'm exhausted"

And with that, she stormed out of the guild hall with her head held high, not once looking back, leaving Laxus and Gajeel stunned.

"Blondie's got balls" murmured Laxus. People rarely stood up to him. He didn't like being told what to do, and he barely knew the girl, but she was so fiery, no wonder Natsu's obsessed with her.

Lucy's outburst left Gajeel more confused than anything. He thought Heartfilia was easy going, but smart and serious at times, like Levy, since they're such good friends, even though the golden haired girl nagged a little more. But her outburst reminded him more of the fearful Titania rather than the small bookworm. He really doesn't know what to expect from Bunny-Girl.

"We'll see about that tomorrow" he said suspiciously.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

"Juvia, Gray's name is not going anywhere near our team name."

"If Natsu can have his _flames_ and Elfman can have his _man_ , Juvia can have her beloved"

"But I don't want to be on a team with that stupid stripper's name in it"

Natsu and Juvia's argument was doing nothing but give Levy a headache. She rubbed the space at the top of the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger frustratedly, sighing.

"Natsu, that is unfair. We agreed that you three would collaborate on the name. Let her choose her part of the name like you and Elfman did so we can be done with it. It really doesn't matter"

"Yeah! A real man would do anything to make his team member happy!" yelled Elfman

"Are you two serious right now? Anything but th-"

"Juvia wants to show her respect for Gray-sama!" she growled

"But why-"

"Natsu!" Levy yelled.

"Fine!" the fire mage yelled. "See you guys tomorrow, I'm going to Lucy's house. Let's go Happy!"

As Natsu stormed off, Levy hesitantly walked up to the board.

 _Gray-sama's Flaming Men_ she wrote slowly, shaking her head in disbelief and in slight embarrassment. This is going to be a weird week.

She then walked over to the job board. They agreed that because Levy had no part in the name that she gets to pick the first mission. After scanning the board for the simplest thing possible, Levy smiled as she pulled down a request, which could either end up really good or really bad.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mira and Master Makarov resumed their positions by the bar, Mira running a rag across the countertop while Makarov sat with his face in a mug. They watched as the team names on the board piled up and as the conflicted mages part of the game filed out.

 _Lugheads + Lucy_

 _Gray-sama's Flaming Men_

 _Team Puppet Storm_

 _The Stick Gang_

 _Team 1_

"What an unusual group" Master sighed

Reading the names made the game ten times more exciting. "This is going to be so much fun" Mira cheered. "The original teams are great, but these are so much more interesting"

Master shook his head, _Tsk tsk tsk_ ."These kids won't know what they have until they don't have it anymore"

 _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo_

 _Next time: "Let The Games Begin"_


End file.
